warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Vampire
} |info = *Trinity marks a target within 100 meters. It shines bright blue and emits 4''' pulses over '''5 / 6 / 7 / 9 seconds. Each pulse restores 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 energy to Tenno within 15 / 17 / 20 / 25 meters, and the target is staggered and dealt 6.25% of its remaining health as Damage bypassing the target's Shields. **Restored energy and damage percentage are affected by Ability Strength. **Pulse duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Cast range and pulse radius are affected by Ability Range. **If a marked target dies, all remaining pulses are released at once. *Damage percentage is applied to either the target's remaining health or 25% of its maximum health - whichever is greater at the time of cast. Each pulse inflicts at least 5''' damage. *Pulses are emitted at every quarter of the duration, the first occurring immediately on cast. The final pulse occurs when three-quarters of the duration has elapsed. *When casting Energy Vampire, Trinity is immune to crowd control effects. *The pulses' stagger will '''not interrupt the attacks of heavy enemy units. It also does not affect enemies immune to stagger, such as Grineer Rollers, Corpus Ospreys, or certain bosses. *Energy Vampire cannot be cast on invulnerable targets. **If Energy Vampire is cast on a Manic during its vulnerable phase, pulses can continue through its invulnerable phase. *Players with channeled abilities active do not gain energy from Energy Vampire. **Players channeling and still do benefit from Energy Vampire. *Has a cast delay of 0.6 seconds. Not recastable while active. **The cast delay is affected by and . **After the cast delay, the animation takes another 0.6 seconds to finish. After this Trinity can move freely again. This delay is affected by casting speed mods as well. *Multiple Trinities cannot drain energy from a single target simultaneously. |augment = |tips = *Casting Energy Vampire on a weak enemy and killing it will grant players a quick burst of energy. *While increased duration slows energy gain by spreading the pulses over a longer period, killing the target quickly negates this penalty, allowing Trinity's other abilities to benefit from increased duration. *Decreasing Energy Vampire's duration via Corrupted Mods will quicken the energy restoration at the cost of a shortened span of stagger control per cast. **With a maxed and , a rank-3 Energy Vampire will trigger all four pulses over 1.125 seconds, staggering the target only once at most. **A low duration build will allow Trinity to cast Energy Vampire multiple times on a single target, providing a large source of energy and quickly dealing true damage. *If used on Grineer Latchers, the Latcher will not be destroyed by the pulses and Energy Vampire can be cast upon it repeatedly for more energy. The effect will stop if it latches onto a player. *Energy Vampire can be used on Sortie Bosses to make quick work of them, as it deals percentage based damage. |max = |bugs = *If Energy Vampire is cast on a Shockwave MOA readying to stomp the ground, it will still produce a shockwave and won't be stunned. *In Corpus levels, if the player targets something outside of the above mentioned target tracking range, the nearest turret (and possibly cameras) will be targeted. *Formerly, casting Energy Vampire as was ending would deal increased damage based on the enemy's multiplied health (which was 10 times larger during Well Of Life). Even after the enemy's maximum and current health had reverted to its original un-multiplied values, the remaining 3 pulses to took off huge amounts of health. This was patched in . }} See Also * de:Energievampir es:Vampiro de energía ru:Энергетический Вампир Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Update 7 Category:Trinity